


A quick peek would hurt

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Crowley can't resist a quick peek before he returns the body to Aziraphale. He soon regrets it.





	A quick peek would hurt

  



End file.
